


The Bird To My Flash

by Icechild



Category: Young Justice
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Bromance, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pure, toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icechild/pseuds/Icechild
Summary: Robin and Kid Flash watch the news. They learn about Birdflash. What could go wrong?





	The Bird To My Flash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrychaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrychaos/gifts).



> This is for my amazing friend who has a pile of chores and deserves a break for some pure fluff of our favorite boys.

The two boys had been sitting on the couch for the majority of the day. The team hadn't had any missions for a while and it being a weekend Robin had nothing to occupy himself with. He'd already trained for the first half of the day and didn't want to tire himself out before patrol later that evening. That meant that he was able to convince Batman to let him go to the mountain and hang out with his friends. All of that was fine, if it weren't for the fact that everyone else seemed to be busy with other things when he got there. Kaldur was swimming, M'gann was baking with Conner, and Artemis was off doing whatever it is she does. So in essence Robin was left all alone in the common area of the mountain, that was, until he heard a blessing.

**Recognized: Kid Flash, B-03**

He silently thanked the gods as Wally came in to the room looking as bored as Dick felt. 

"Everyone's doing something."

"Yeah, tell me about, you are a godsend." Dick slid over on the couch to make room for his friend and Wally quickly took his spot.

"Oh so I'm heavenly? Is it my stunning personality? Or just your fetish for red hair?"

With a roll of his eyes and a friendly punch delivered to Wally's shoulder, the two friends slipped into silence. Until Wally broke it.

"You got bored at home didn't you?"

"Yup."

"So you came here for entertainment."

"Right again."

"And then everyone else was busy and you're bored again."

"Yesssss." He slid down in his chair in a very childish manor, Alfred wouldn't approve but that's why he wasn't there.

"Dude, you do realize you could watch tv right? Instead of sitting in silence?"

The speedster then proved his point by grabbing the tv remote and turning it on. It picked up right where it had been left which had been on a Gotham celebrity gossip channel. Surprisingly though, they weren't covering Bruce Wayne or Dick Grayson, they were looking at pictures of Batman and Robin, as well as other members of the hero community. 

"The heck are they doing?" Wally was leaned forward in his seat a little to figure out what was happening and Dick had to admit, he was a little curious too. It wasn't everyday the lens was turned away from Bruce and him. It still technically was on them but no one really knew that, Wally did though.

Before either of them could make any other remarks though the news broadcaster continued on with what she had been saying.

"Gotham has noticed the sporadic lack of a certain colorful bird that we all know and love. We do not believe it to be because Robin is injured but rather that he has teamed up with other heroes." As sneakily taken photos of young justice start to appear on the screen she continues. "There has been speculation for a while now about the relationships within the hero community but by far the relationship taking over the internet by storm is what people are calling Birdflash. Robin and Kid Flash from Central City-"

The rest of what she had been saying was instantly cut off by both of the boys choking and laughing hysterically. Had Bruce been there he would have thought his ward had been gassed by Joker.

"Dude." Wally gasped between laughs, "They think we're a couple."

"Oh my god that's amazing." By this point both of them were laughing and giggling while looking at each other on the couch.

"What do they think we do with each other? Flirt all day and make up cutesy pet names? Like, Birdflash? What is that even supposed to mean? Hi, yes, Rob, you are the bird to my flash."

"Oh why thank you Mr. West. You sir are the yellow to my red."

"The cape to my cowl."

"The speed to my flight."

"The ebony to my ginger."

"The Flash to my Batman."

"The kevlar to my spandex."

"Kinky."

"Dude."

"The KF to my Rob."

"The blue to my green."

"The running to my ninja."

"The bat to my flash."

"The forest to my ocean.....eyes."

"Dude I know."

"Okay, just making sure."

They continued on for about an hour before Artemis came into the room and looked at them.

"What are you two doing?"

"Hey Arty. You ever hear of Birdflash?"

And so it began again.

 


End file.
